SWITCH
by silvawolf
Summary: Sephiroth is sent back to earth to atone for all the wickedness in his life by finding a woman who loves him. But there is a catch: he is sent back as… a woman? And what happens when he runs into AVALANCHE?


Hey everybody, me again! And time to start another fanfic I think. So I better do a disclaimer before some nasty lawyers start chasing me.  
  
#Nervously watches a suspicious looking bunch of people wearing suits and wielding suitcases#  
  
I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the film Switch (which is quite good really). FF7 belongs to Squaresoft and Switch belongs to Warner Brothers? (I think). But I do own a copy of FF7 (Anyone in their right mind should have one!)  
  
**FF7 Switch  
**  
Endless depths of intense green were translucent and opaque, light and dark from lustrous turquoise to vibrant tones of jade. The Lifestream beneath the Planet's crust now had a new spirit about to join the surging emerald energy. But the Planet would not have corrupt energy under her skin to merge with the life force of everything of the Planet. Sephiroth had returned to the Lifestream.  
  
The spirit of a tall, silver haired man drifted through the viridian sea of life, the bright mixture of greens illuminated his sharp features and strong limbs. His long, black clothing took on the glow of the Lifestream. In the mass of green he was watching a slight figure coming his way. It looked vaguely familiar and he had a feeling they had not had a pleasant encounter in the past.  
  
It was a young woman dressed in elegant pale pink her chestnut hair was long and flowed down her back. His dull grey-green eyes observed hers, large, clear, forest green boldly gazing at him. Now he knew who she was as she came in sight, he had killed her at the Forgotten City. Sephiroth glanced at where he had stabbed her, where the scar should be. _What the...!_ He thought as he looked at her abdomen. Blood stained material clung to her pale skin but there was no mark, not a scratch.  
  
"I'm one of your victims, Aeris Gainsborough, the last of the Ancients. Do you know why you are here?" she asked him. He wished those creepy eyes would blink.  
  
"Because I'm dead?" Sephiroth replied insolently.  
  
For some unexplained reason she smiled. He began to feel nervous- she still hadn't blinked. What did she want from him?  
  
"You remain as you are because you cannot pass any further. Your black soul is preventing you. You have but one choice and that is to return to the Planet and atone for your sins."  
  
"How?" he quizzed her.  
  
"To do that you must find a woman to love you as you are. Otherwise you stay here forever and remain prevented from turning to the spirit energy. It's very boring- trust me."  
  
"Is that all? Well if you say it's better than this," he waved his hand at the endless green, "Fine, I will." The Ancient knelt down and clasped her hands together in prayer. The Planet's voice erupted from the depths of the Lifestream, a creaking groan. Sephiroth felt a tingling sensation through his entire body. The last thing he remembered was a blinding emerald light and the rumble of the Planet sending him back.  
  
Aeris watched the man's body fade away before conversing with the Planet.  
  
"Do you think he will succeed?" she asked.  
  
"_The trial is set but much too plain  
  
If he is to return again  
  
They say that opposites attract  
  
But difficulty in this lacks  
  
In woman form he shall be  
  
To impair the path he has chosen  
  
And hide his true identity_"  
  
Aeris listened to the song of the Planet and understood that the Planet had sent him back with a slight twist.  
  
"I take that as a yes but I don't think he'll take this too well. Do you want me to go and explain this to him?"  
  
"_Go swiftly child explain the way  
  
Go for no more than a day_"  
  
The young woman nodded and vanished in a pale blue flicker of light.  
  
-#-#-  
  
Sephiroth woke up in an unfamiliar room. He knew from the draught that the window was open. He knew from the heavy warmth he was in a bed, maybe he was at an inn. He didn't feel like moving for now, he felt exhausted and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Later there was a tap at the door and a gruff voice told him he was to leave in an hour. Now felt like a good time to get up. He got up and walked over to the adjoined room, the bathroom. He was still wearing his long jacket and trousers but they felt kind of loose. He looked in the mirror, but it was not the reflection he remembered.  
  
"Holy hell!!!" he screamed. But the sound that came from his throat was not his own, it was feminine and had a silken purr to it. His face was smooth, paler with fuller lips and larger eyes. His hair (or rather her) was still silver but softer. He had shrunk from over 6ft to just five and a half. He was changed; he was a woman.  
  
-#-#-  
  
I hope you liked the first chapter; I thought this could be something different. In the film it was the devil that convinced the heavenly voices to send the guy back... slightly different. Please review.  
  
silvawolf 


End file.
